To Be Slaves Revised
by FluffysShai
Summary: This story is the revised version. Kagome and Shaiya are slaves waiting to be purchased at Kitri Slave Center on Daesil. How do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru play into their lives? Read and find out. InuxKags and SessxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of To Be Slaves**

This story is one I wrote 3 years ago in my sophomore year of high school. I've decided to re-write it and change it up some from the original. My hope is that all the people who read the

original will enjoy this version!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any anime characters except my own that I made.

_Background:_

Youkai have proceeded to be the superior and have basically turned all ningen and hanyous into slaves for random things except those who can pay for their freedom. The youkai control

centers like Kitri, Sioqa, and Nerasix as well as others for the trading, buying, and selling of slaves. The only continent on this planet Kolasi is Daesil. Daesil is divided into 6 realms. There are 4

large realms and 2 island realms. The 4 large realms South, West, North, and East lie on the mainland while the 2 island realms Darkiov and Maerc lie to the south in the Sargonnes ocean.

Prominent youkai families control the 6 realms. To the North is the Neko-youkai family of Abashi, to the South is the Oozaru-youkai family of Bejita, to the West is the Inu-youkai family of Taisho,

and to the East is the Wolf-youkai family of Mitsumaru. In Darkiov the Ryu-youkai family of Wraeti control the land and the water surrounding their island and have always been at peace with

their neighboring island Maerc. Maerc is ruled by the Elemental-youkai family of Halycon. Sadly in payment to the larger realms Darkiov and Maerc must hand over their ningen and hanyous to

be slaves on the mainland even though ningen and hanyous of both islands are powerful in their own way. Mikos like the famous Midoriko have come from the Darkiovian ningen. Monks and

peoples of other magical power come from the Maercian ningen. The hanyous have their own individual powers respective to their bloodlines and their demonic powers are increased naturally

by 1/3 of the typical power range.

Kitri is a slave center in the Western lands close to the Eastern border. The realms are at peace but some small skirmishes occur between families and clans in the different realms. Kitri houses

a few different classes of slaves. Regular ningen females are put into mass populated areas to be pleasure slaves, prostitutes, maids, cooks, personal servants, governesses, and nurses.

Regular ningen males are put into mass populated areas to become pleasure slaves, entertainment for blood sport, butlers, guards, and chefs. Endowed ningen of any kind have some sort of

healing power or spiritual power but not of a high level. Endowed ningen of both female and male genders are put into common cells for 5-6 people and they typically become healers, personal

slaves, and pleasure slaves. Regular hanyous are put into single cells to reduce fighting and are used for any of the purposes as the ningens. Endowed hanyous are put into single cells with

attached community rooms for meditation and to expel needed energy. A very few interesting ningen make it up into the hanyou rooms and those that do are normally those 

with multiple gifts. If a youkai wishes to purchase a slave he/she simply comes to the center, browses through the available choices, chooses and fills out a small amount of paperwork, provide

method of payment and they have a new slave.

_Characters:_

Kagome Hiragaushi - 19, Elemental/miko. Her powers are of earth, air, and storms. She has midback length raven tresses with a bluish tint, stormy grey eyes and a nice body. She is a 34D and

size 7 pant. Kagome has been at Kitri for about 2 months. She is one of the lucky ningen to reside in the endowed hanyou section of Kitri because of her double powers. Though she has been

looked at she has not been purchased. For all the youkai but the richest she is too costly.

Shaiya Jinrei (a.n. my character)- 17, Black ookami-youkai/elemental. Her powers are fire, ice, and water. She has shoulder length reddish black hair, jungle green eyes with multi-green specks

and yellow-gold specks. She has a lean, muscular body with tight small C cup breasts and wears size 7 pants. Shaiya is a fiery fighter with a temper to match. She has an authority problem

and doesn't like to take orders. As an endowed hanyou she is in the same section as Kagome and they offset each others powers because they are half sisters. Like Kagome, she too is too

costly for all but the richest youkai.

Sesshomaru Taisho-23, Silver inu-taiyoukai. He has midback length silvery hair, sunfire colored eyes, a 6'7" frame that's all muscle and endowed with a unearthly beauty for a male. He is a cold,

distant male with no interests to speak of (that we know). He is going to Kitri to receive a slave for his 23rd birthday.

Inuyasha Taisho- 21, Silver inu-youkai hanyou. He has upperback length silver-white hair with molten gold eyes, a 6'4" frame with toned muscle. He is tempermental and rude. Inuyasha loves

Ramen and Sake. He is going to Kitri to receive his first slave.

Dagurnas Taisho- 59, Silver inu-taiyoukai. He has calf length silver hair, hard gold eyes, and a extremely muscular 6'8" frame. He is going with his 2 sons to purchase slaves.

Sango and Miroku- guardian and palace monk respectively.

Shippou- playmate of Rin

Rin- Dagurnas's ward

Others will be introduced later.

Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 To Be Slaves

_Kitri Slave Center_

Kagome rolled over mumbling something about oden. Shaiya tapped her lightly on the head. When that didn't work she rolled off her bunk and pulled Kagome's head off her pillow and proceeded to yell:

"GET UP YOU FUCKING SLEEPY HEAD"

Kagome's head shot up when Shaiya dropped it and she hit her head on the top of the bunk.

"Kuso, that hurt, oh ohayo Shaiya"

"Kagome wake up, hurry, we're being presented today. Didn't you remember?"

Kagome leaped out of bed and sped into the bathroom. After a quick 10-minute shower she stumbled out blearily in a towel and was in the process of drying her hair. Shaiya had gotten dressed in her usual cameo loose pants and blank tank top. She had thrown out a pair of jeans and a cute angel shirt for Kagome to wear along with a pink thong and matching bra. Kagome threw the clothes on over the underwear. She finished combing her hair just as the guards pounded on the door. Shaiya quickly looked at Kagome to make sure she was ready then called to the guard.

"We're ready you can come in"

A tall female neko-oukai walked in. She said "I'm here to make sure you two are presentable for the taiyoukai coming to see if your suitable for his sons or not. Shaiya, your usual, how original. Kagome, that shirt sets off your eyes. Looks like your ready. Let's go."

Kagome and Shaiya followed the guard, falling in step as they were taught the first day at Kitri. They noticed on their way to the room that about 10 other girls were dressed and already in the main conference room waiting to be presented.

"I hope we don't get split up Shaiya" Kagome whispered which made her guard turn and shake her head minutely.

Risking a slap Shaiya replied "I don't know if we can get split up. It wouldn't be wise considering we balance each other out."

They walked into the conference room where Colonel Naraku told them how to proceed when they were presented.

"You WILL speak softly but clear enough for them to understand you. You WILL speak with respect due with their personal station. You WILL not say anything against them touching you or checking you out. You WILL not say anything bad about what happens here. You WILL answer any questions they have about you. Does everyone understand?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir, Colonel Naraku, Sir" they all repeated in unison.

"Good, we will bring in the potential buyers, be on your best behaviors or it'll be solitary for a month, GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD."

Lord Taisho walked into the room with his 2 sons following behind him.

Colonel Naraku bowed at the waist and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, my Lord, and my princes, these are the women I felt would most definantly fit your needs. We will begin with the left side. ONna step forward and speak your name, race, endowment, and age."

"Sir, Yes, Sir, I am Rei, I am 18 years of age, I am a neko-youkai hanyou with powers to move things with my mind."

"Sir, Yes, Sir, I am Shaiya, I am 17 years of age, I am a wolf-youkai/elemental hanyou with powers to control the elements of water, ice, and fire. My half-sister balances out my powers."

"Sir, Yes, Sir, I am Kagome, half-sister of Shaiya, I am 19 years of age, I am a ningen/elemental hanyou with powers to control the elements of earth, air, and storms."

Sesshomaru coldly looked over this girl named Rei and decided she just was not suitable. She was too timid. He looked over Shaiya, though young she caught his eye and he saw the fire and spirit behind them. He touched his father.

"I have chosen the one named Shaiya with the elemental powers."

Inuyasha butts in "I too have chosen the one named Kagome."

Lord Taisho turned to his boys with a doubtful look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to check out the rest?"

"Father look at the females all but this Shaiya and Kagome are broken loose whores ready to serve every whim. Shaiya and Kagome are innocent and fiery still. We don't want abused goods."

END OF CHAPTER!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of To Be Slaves

_Kitri Slave Center_

Last Time

"Father look at the females all but this Shaiya and Kagome are broken loose whores ready to serve every whim. Shaiya and Kagome are innocent and fiery still. We don't want abused goods."

This Time

"Of course, Colonel Naraku, my boys would like to take the two sisters into separate private conference rooms to proceed in deciding if these are the correct fit for their needs. Oh and Naraku, don't try selling me used goods again."

Naraku bowed deeply and called 2 females guards motioning to take the "used goods" away and another to escort the sisters into the conference rooms.

"Boys, I'll wait outside in the waiting room for you to make your decisions."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha follow the motioning guard. Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru don't you think Kagome looks like Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, I'd forget about that dead bitch and don't say anything like that to Kagome she'll hate you for it. After we buy these two where should we take them to get new clothes? They do not supply appropriate clothes at this place"

"Umm, let's go to Hot Topic, Rave, and Spencers."

"OK"

Sesshomaru walked into the conference room grabbing Shaiya and pulling her into a smaller room off the main room and shut the door. He pushed her down onto the couch and looked her over. She quivered, her odd colored eyes glaring at him for the misuse.

"I want you to listen to me, I'm going to buy you, treat you well, buy you clothes, but you will obey me. I'm going to get you a different collar than the ones provided by this place. You will not look like a slave while you will listen and not disrespect me. You are expected to accompany me whenever I have need of you. I will use you to discourage female attention so don't take it personally. When at my father's house you are in charge of the slaves that will take care of you and me also. Are you willing to take on these orders?"

"I wish to know one thing before I agree to the generous terms you are giving me, am I to be your mistress? I'm only 17 not yet fit for such a position."

"You will sleep with me in my quarters but it will not go farther without your personal and genuine permission"

"Then I accept, with one condition if I'm allowed it."

"What is it?"

"That I can keep my own style and be allowed to spend time with my sister to continue our training together."

"Wish granted. Though I am curious as to how two beautiful women like you and your sister train when you will be provided for and protected."

"Since we are elementals we will train all our lives to contain our power and shape it to our specific needs."

_Inuyasha and Kagome_

"Well all you need to do is listen to me, you will be allowed to see your sister I'll see to that. You're gonna get new clothes and a more delicate collar, so that big clunky one doesn't bruise your neck anymore. You'll basically be in charge of the slaves that will attend me and you. During the times I don't have need of your presence you will be free to do what you wish. Oh, and I will not take you to my bed without your permission."

"I guess that's ok but where am I going to sleep?"

"You are expected to sleep in my bed with me but I will not force myself upon you. As my "personal slave" you're expected to be with me almost all the time."

"Ok that's fine I guess if you promise."

_Normal_

Sesshomaru and Shaiya walk out into the bigger conference room where Inuyasha and Kagome wait. Shaiya runs up to Kagome and grabs her hand squeezing it for reassurance that she was doing the right thing. All four walk out into the waiting room up to Lord Taisho.

"Well are we all ready then boys?"

Lord Taisho led the boys up to the desk to sign the transfer papers while the girls walked back to their "room" to get the rest of their sparse belongings. Kagome and Shai walked through the

halls blissfully ignoring the whispers and giggles. All the girls had heard about the Taisho boys of the Western Lands, but Shai and Kagome were in deep conversation about their new masters.

"Kagome, that Sessho-whatsit is so fucking cold with that expressionless face but damn he's fucking hot too."

"Shai, watch your language, that Inuyasha is so cute, I just want to touch his ears." Kagome pulls Shai into the room as she tries to walk by it day dreaming.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"These guys' auras aren't cruel like most of the people that come into here do you think it's possible we got decent masters? I mean they're taking us shopping and shit."

"I dunno Shai, I sure hope so I don't want to end up like the others."

With that Kagome hauled up her bag and went over to Shai who was waiting by the door. They grabbed hands and walked out, winding through the hallways back into the waiting room and stopped at the desk where Sesshomaru was bent over some papers signing his name. His silver tresses were draped over his shoulder and obscured his face from view. Shai looked him over, checking him out. Kagome elbowed her and Shai blushed slightly and looked over to where Inuyasha was grumbling over the same papers for Kagome. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

Until next time. End of chapter. Review please people I had 43 reviews on the original.

Wolf


End file.
